Cómo conocí a Uchiha Itachi
by Laaulyy
Summary: Uchiha Itachi no salió de la nada, es hora de que Hinata le cuente a su mejor amiga como conoció a su novio... Si lo ocultó por tanto tiempo tiene que ser por algo ¿Verdad? - One-Shot - Dedicado a Amadora Hyuga.


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Este One-shot va dedicado a **Amadora Hyuga **por ser el review número 100 de "Herederos" ¡Te adoro, gracias por seguirme apoyándome! Sabes que tienes una fiel lectora de tu lado. Sin más les dejó con la lectura…

**C**ómo conocí a Uchiha Itachi.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el borde de la cama en aquella habitación, sonrieron cuando se vieron fijamente lanzándose miradas cómplices. Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada, hacía unos pocos minutos su primer y único novio se había presentado ante su padre, de rebote se encontró con su primo, su hermana y la novia de su primo que era la mejor amiga de Hinata. Toda la familia unida cuando realmente no era para nada necesario.

El chico o más bien hombre en cuestión era nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Itachi. Bien, su nombre y su familia lo hacían un perfecto partido, un yerno que cualquiera desearía tener, no obstante a Hiashi le costó aceptarlo, a pesar de haber sido padre de Hinata por diecisiete años desconocía muchas cosas de ella, puesto a que el Uchiha ¡Estaba con su hija desde hacía seis meses! ¿Cómo no lo sabía? ¿Cómo no lo notó? ¿Y cómo demonios Hinata se enamoró de alguien como Itachi Uchiha? No quería menospreciar al muchacho sin embargo no encontraba la conexión entre ellos, puesto a que no frecuentaban lugares en común, hasta donde él lo sabía, claro…

Tenten la miraba expectante, sonreía al ver el rubor de Hinata. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no la miraría de esa forma cuando Hinata era la chica más transparente que existía en el mundo y tenía un novio totalmente desconocido para su familia y amigos? Nadie nunca lo notó, siempre confiaron en que Hinata era del tipo de chicas que primero que nada traería el chico en cuestión a su casa, lo presentaría como su futuro novio, esperaría que su padre aceptara la relación y la seguiría. Todo como según ella lo haría, pero definitivamente nadie esperaba que la Hyuga saliera con ese as bajo la manga, sobre todo con semejante partido eso fue algo que a Tenten le costó creer.

-Debes contármelo. – Le pidió con algo de súplica en su voz. Hinata nuevamente desvió la mirada. – Vamos dime… ¿Cómo conociste a Uchiha Itachi?

Por fin Tenten rompió el silencio que había entre ellas esperando que Hinata le contestase. Sin dudas que su mejor amiga rompiese las reglas le daba mucha emoción, aunque después tendría que soportar a Neji diciendo que ese chico, que por cierto ¡Era mayor que ella!, no era bueno para ella, porque para él nadie estaba a su altura. Demasiado sobreprotector para su gusto. Hinata volvió su mirada a ella y se dejó ver un leve rubor que la cubría.

-Está bien… – Resopló completamente derrotada la Hyuga. – Pero no te burles al final…

* * *

_Siete meses antes…_

Salió de la escuela mientras que caminaba a paso lento, tenía puestos los auriculares donde escuchaba su música favorita a todo volumen, movía la cabeza de aquí para allá, en forma alegre y siguiendo el ritmo. Sonrió ya que él tipo de música alegre le transmitía esa misma felicidad. Hinata iba en su propio mundo, uno en el cual difícilmente entrase alguna persona…

-Muévete. – Pero por el volumen tan alto de sus auriculares no escuchó a la persona que le demandó eso.

Sin mucho reparo en su persona la empujaron de manera tan brusca que solo calló al suelo poniendo las manos para detener el golpe y como resultado sus palmas quedaron lastimadas junto a sus rodillas, que su corta falda no cubría. Levantó la mirada y fue cuando vio como un chico de cabello anaranjado se ponía al frente de un pelirrojo, unos gemelos con colores de piel contrapuestos, una mujer con cabello azul frente a un hombre que tenía una máscara, un hombre de pelo blanco frente a uno de cabello negro, un rubio de pelo largo enfrentando a otro pelirrojo y finalmente quien la había empujado junto a un pelilargo.

Tembló. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Lentamente se sacó su auricular. El grupo de personas aparentemente no la notaba, justo cuando estaba a punto de llorar del miedo una sonrisa tranquilizadora llegó a ella de parte del pelilargo que le hizo una seña de que se quedara en el suelo por unos minutos. Ella asintió con miedo, y entonces los hombres junto a la mujer comenzaron a empujarse. Estaba a punto de presenciar una pelea.

-Mi equipo aplastará al suyo. – Gritó el de cabello anaranjado.

Los que estaban a su lado eran el chico pelilargo, la chica con cabello azul, el gemelo de tez blanca, un pelirrojo y un hombre de pelo blanco. Ella tragó pesado, efectivamente iban a pelear ahí en ese momento, las miradas llenas de odio en sus rostros simplemente la congelaron, podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Inevitablemente terminó en medio de una pelea sin saber si irse corriendo o quedarse a mirar. Decidió hacer lo que el chico le había dicho y casi no se podía sentir su presencia.

-Eso lo veremos. – Dijo el pelirrojo que dominaba a la otra parte del grupo.

Entonces la pelea comenzó. Hinata se hizo un ovillo al pensar en que alguien podía lastimarla. Aferró su cuerpo a sus piernas, todos eran excelentes oponentes, los saltos con patadas, los ganchos derechos y zurdos no se hicieron esperar. Siguió con la mirada la pelea de los líderes. El de los ojos violetas dominaba el combate, había hecho temblar muchas veces al de cabello naranja. Los jóvenes se golpeaban haciendo que la sangre brotara de sus bocas como cascadas de agua, juraría que una de las patadas a sus costillas había roto algún que otro hueso. La resistencia que tenían ambos era increíble y aunque el de ojos violetas dominaba, el de cabello naranja no se dejaría vencer fácilmente lo podía ver en la determinación de sus ojos.

Quizá ellos la sorprendieron, dado a que ella no solía ver ese tipo de peleas, pero no tanto como la mujer de cabello azul. Claramente dominaba sobre su retador, esta era más fuerte de lo que parecía, simplemente sus golpes eran magníficos y con una precisión exacta, lo más sorprendente de ella era que esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante como si volara, como todo un ángel. Daba saltos de aquí para allá y siempre golpeándolo. Sin dudas era una mujer muy, muy fuerte. No le sorprendió para nada cuando noqueó de una patada al chico de mascara naranja. Ella había ganado y se quedó en un borde observando a sus compañeros sin hacer siquiera un ademán de intervenir en algún momento.

Su mirada rápidamente se desvió a los chicos rubio y pelirrojo. Estos aparentemente se tiraban con algo que parecían piedras de color blanco. Cuando el rubio se acercó lo suficiente el pelirrojo lo agarró de un brazo bloqueándolo sin ningún reparo, el rubio emitía gritos desgarradores de dolor, aparentemente ese brazo le dolía ya que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar y Hinata ahogó un sollozo. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el pelirrojo con esa treta sucia y baja, le ganase al rubio. "En la guerra y el amor todo vale" Esa fue la frase que se le vino a la mente cuando el pelirrojo se posicionó junto a la mujer esperando mientras que el rubio arrodillado seguía emitiendo sonidos de dolor por su brazo.

Y mientras observaba al rubio se cruzaron los gemelos que parecían que en cualquier momento se matarían. Estaban rodando en el suelo golpeándose en el rostro con una increíble velocidad y más de una vez intentando esquivar sus golpes golpearon el asfalto dejando manchas de sangre que salían de sus nudillos. Cada vez se hacía más pequeña. Tenía miedo, quería huir de ese lugar. Finalmente el gemelo de tez negra le puso dos dedos en los ojos al de tez blanca y con eso se consagró ganador del encuentro puesto a que él otro no pudo siquiera sacar sus manos de sus ojos por el dolor.

Quizá eso le parecía bestial sin embargo cuando vio como el hombre de cabello blanco y el de cabello negro se enfrentaban en un duelo de navajas, efectivamente casi muere en aquel instante. Se arrojaban entre sí intentando apuñalarse, aquello era una locura, quiso correr pero sus piernas no respondían, si ella tendría que defenderse moriría estaba muy segura de ello. El hombre de cabello blanco parecía soportar el dolor demasiado bien puesto a que estaba muy mal herido sin embargo seguía peleando. Después de apuñalarse un par de veces, al de cabello blanco se le cayó un collar religioso y se agachó a recogerlo rápidamente, por lo cual el hombre de cabello largo aprovecho para golpearlo en su nuca así caer al suelo sin fuerzas para poder levantarse nuevamente.

Entonces su mirada cayó en la única persona que aún no había visto pelear. El pelilargo venía esquivando de manera asombrosa al hombre que tenía pintura azul en su rostro. Este se dedicaba a esquivar únicamente, no atacaba. Cuando notó que Hinata lo seguía con la mirada sonreía mientras que la miraba de reojo.

-Cae de una vez Itachi. – Ordenó el de cara azul.

-Itachi… – Susurró ella.

Itachi mantenía su guardia esperando el momento de encontrar una abertura, lamentablemente su compañero de peleas sabía su forma de pelear. Siguió esquivando cuando golpe pudo y finalmente encontró su abertura. Tomó el brazo de su contrincante, lo volteó por detrás y le inmovilizó el brazo levantándoselo en una llave que, al cabo de unos segundos, hizo que se diera por vencido. Esa pelea fue la menos sangrienta de alguna manera. Itachi después se posicionó junto a sus compañeros que habían ganado sus respectivas peleas mientras que le giñó el ojo a la ojiperla, ignorando el combate de su líder.

Hinata desvió la mirada sonrojada. Su mirada se centró en los líderes nuevamente, el de cabello naranja se negaba a caer, el de cabello pelirrojo fieramente lo golpeaba, ¿Acaso no se iban a detener? Puños iban y venían, ninguno intervenía, Hinata se levantó, no podía seguir mirando cómo se golpeaban si ella si intervenía estaba participando en aquello de alguna manera, dio dos pasos en dirección a ellos y se paró el en medio.

-¡Basta! – Chilló para comenzar a esquivar los golpes. A ninguno le importaba ella, uno tenía que caer. Retrocedió un paso, soltó su bolso, sintió la mirada del pelilargo que no se perdía detalle de lo que pasaba. – Juro que no quería… – Susurró mientras que se arrepintió, pero no podía simplemente dejar de mirar.

Nuevamente se posicionó en frente de ellos, primero fue el de cabello anaranjado, golpeó con su palma en donde se encontraba la boca de su estómago. Esquivó una pata del pelirrojo que se dirigía al otro. Levantó dos dedos y golpeó en los brazos del otro para que de una vez se quedasen quietos. Y así fue. Uno de un lado y otro del otro.

-¿Por qué interviniste? – Inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Somos amigos – Dijo el de cabello anaranjado sonriendo una vez que se recuperó. – Es una forma de canalizar emociones. – Respondió con absoluta sinceridad.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Amigos?! Todos asintieron mirando la cara de confusión de ella. Lo estaban confirmando, pero ¡¿Dónde demonios los amigos se golpeaban hasta casi matarse?! No lo lograba comprender. Tomó su bolso del suelo. Fijó la mirada en aquellos que dominaban a los grupos.

-¿Amigos? – Inquirió atónita. – Los amigos no se dañan.

-Tenemos nuestras diferencias. – Respondió el pelirrojo restándole importancia al asunto. – Esos golpes los conozco, sin dudas eres una Hyuga ¿Verdad?

Hinata que no esperaba la pregunta asintió.

-¿Qué tienen de especiales esos golpes? – Preguntó inocentemente el chico que tenía una máscara.

-Son golpes especiales de una familia, golpes que te dejan inmovilizado, por eso los reconozco y los únicos que usan esos golpes son los Hyuga. – Respondió el pelirrojo. – Mi nombre es Nagato, ellos son – Apuntando a cada uno. – Yahiko.

-Hola. – El de cabello anaranjado sonrió mientras se sostenía el estómago.

-Ella es Konan, la novia de Yahiko. – Apuntó a la única mujer.

-Hola. – La chica levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

-Él es Hidan. Esta obsesionado con Jashin. – El peliblanco se sintió ofendido.

-Es mi dios. – Dijo el para darle la mano a Hinata y sacudirla con fuerza.

-Él es Kakuzu, será mejor que escondas tu dinero. – Bromeó Nagato.

-Por 1.000 yenes te consigo una cita de primer nivel. – Susurró Kakuzu cerca de Hinata a lo que ella sonrió no muy convencida.

-Él es Tobi. Habla demasiado no te le acerques demasiado.

-Por que no. – Tobi se arrojó a ella y el pelilargo lo apartó. – Tobi es un chico bueno. – Aunque Hinata no veía su rostro pensó que estaba sonriendo.

-Ellos son Zetsu blanco y negro. – Señaló a los chicos.

-¿Blanco y negro? – Susurró Hinata.

-A nuestros padres no se les ocurrió un mejor nombre. – Murmuró el Zetsu negro.

-Él es Sasori. – Sasori saludó con su mano. – Y ese es Deidara. – Señaló al rubio.

-¿Dime el arte es eterno o efímero? – Rápidamente el rubio la codeó intentando saber su respuesta.

-Yo… Ambas. – Aseguró mientras que vio como esos dos sonreían mientras asentían.

-Y ellos son Itachi y Kisame. – Finalmente el misterioso chico de pelo largo le era presentado. – Nosotros somos Akatsuki. – Sentenció Nagato.

-Mucho gustó. – Ella se inclinó un poco. – Soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. – Exclamó algo apenada.

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer. – Tenten sacudió los pies de la emoción. – ¿Golpeaste a su líder? No, no, no. – Sacudió su cabeza. – ¿Me estas mintiendo verdad? – Hinata negó. – ¡Dios! No lo puedo creer. – Comentó emocionada. - ¡Quisiera conocerlos!

Hinata sonrió. Ella le había preguntado, como conoció a Itachi ya se lo había contado, por ese primer encuentro había sido todo, por ese pequeño encuentro con los descabellados de sus amigos. Unas piedras golpearon su ventana, Tenten se acercó a ella y observó a doce chicos sonriendo mirando en dirección a Hinata, en ese momento quiso seguir preguntando pero la Hyuga había abierto la ventana.

-Vamos, esta vez no nos mataremos. – Exclamó sonriente Yahiko.

-Solo será hasta caer. – Secundó Nagato.

-Baja preciosa. – Terminó el Uchiha.

Tenten se quedó completamente atónita en estado de shock cuando Hinata saltó por la ventana y se fue con los chicos, aquellos llamados Akatsuki, nunca había visto que Hinata simplemente se fuera, ella parecía ser una más de ellos que se alejaban sonrientes, al menos esta vez no sería tan sangrienta la pelea como se la había contado. Suspiró, hacía mucho tiempo no veía a Hinata tan contenta, entonces otra pregunta pasó por su mente ¿Cómo se hizo novia de Uchiha Itachi? Tendría que esperar para saber la respuesta, pero, llegaría…

Cerró la ventana, salió de la habitación, se encontró con Hiashi a unos pasos de la habitación observándolo con impaciencia junto con Neji y Hanabi. Sonrió intentando calmarlos, la visita del Uchiha había puesto el mundo de cabezas.

-¿Y entonces? – Comenzó Neji mientras su tío se frotaba las manos.

-Es un buen chico, se la acaba de llevar por la ventana. – Tenten sonrió a modo de broma y Hiashi se desmayó, definitivamente había muchas cosas que desconocía de Hinata…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me causo gracia sinceramente xD me pareció todo muy loco pero ¿El amor es así verdad? Amadora, ojalá que te guste, en verdad, te aprecio y este es mi regalo para ti :3

Puede que tenga secuela, no lo sé. Depende los reviews :D

Nos leemos :D


End file.
